


my sugar daddy is a ghost

by sozmom



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Ryan starts receiving gifts at his desk. Obviously there had to be a ghost haunting his cubicle because no one else could possibly be leaving them.Least of all Shane, right?





	my sugar daddy is a ghost

Sure being the weird guy in the office isn't exactly the most amazing thing in the world but at least no one asked Ryan to do anything for them. He saw regularly how Shane was constantly bombarded by people coming up to him, asking for help because he looked at all times like he knew everything.

Shane said it was because he did know everything. Ryan thought it was because he was tall. It wasn't the only opinion they differed on.

Shane had been his cubicle neighbour for nearly a year now and in that time Ryan had learned to begrudgingly accept his presence even after their disastrous start. Ryan, on a good day, would even go so far as to call them friends.

Except for the past two weeks Ryan hasn't had a single good day. Why?

Because he's the weird guy in the office, and apparently declaring your office space haunted makes you even weirder.

It started about two weeks ago when Ryan lively made his way into his cubicle, the thoughts of his new unsolved case giving him the will to live that Monday mornings usually sucked away.

Then he noticed his paperclip box.

It was full.

This should have been another cause for celebration except Ryan knew that the last time he'd seen his paperclip box it was near empty. They were the exact brand and colours he liked as well.

Ryan, who adored keeping case file esque documents on all the unsolved murders he researched, went through paperclips faster than any human on earth.

Who could have refilled them? Ryan certainly didn't. He rarely had the foresight to refill them, only ever doing so when he'd completely run out of them and was swiping them from Shane.

He'd done a bit of investigating around the office after that, asking if anyone replaced them but his investigation proved to be a bust.

Well if no one living replaced them, then who did?

That brought Ryan to his current theory - a ghost did.

When he first mentioned it to Shane, his coworker had nearly doubled over he was laughing so hard. Then to make matters worse he repeated Ryan's theory very loudly for everyone to hear.

Thus Ryan went from the kinda weird office guy to the the really weird office guy.

And boy did it go downhill from there.

\-------------------

After the paperclip incident Ryan's plight didn't end. On Wednesday a fresh stack of yellow refill pads sat on his desk, all new and shiny with no trace of human life on any of their pages.

On Thursday the coffee machine broke and yet Ryan found a steaming cup of coffee on his desk after his miserable attempt to get it to work.

On Friday he had a deadline to meet and had fallen asleep at his desk. When he woke up he had a scarf, owner unknown, folded and tucked under his head like a makeshift pillow and his own coat thrown over him for extra warmth.

The weekend he spent away from the office had driven him crazy as his head spiraled with theory after theory. The only person he'd relayed it to was Shane who found the whole thing hilarious and told him with the same condescending smirk "Ghosts aren't real Ryan"

In the week following he'd had a plethora of nice gifts given to him by the mysterious ghost, several coffees that he had no idea how they ended up on his desk (and yes, before you ask, he IS that idiot that drinks the suspicious free coffee on his desk. he works in crime journalism for god sakes, free anything never gets passed up) and he'd generally had only nice things happen to him.  
It made him paranoid as fuck.

Ryan was already an anxious creature by nature and these mysterious gifts , as great as they are, make his anxiety dial to ninety and then some.

His increased paranoia admittedly has him acting like a complete nutjob all week. Jumping at every little thing, scared to leave his desk in fear of missing his ghost visitor.

("Its like you've got a ghost sugar daddy" Shane had said when Ryan had shown him all the little gifts.

"Shut the fuck up" Ryan had replied, absolutely loathing how damn funny Shane found this all)

Ryan was afraid he'd lose his damn mind if he didn't do something soon.

That's when he started planning.

\----------------------------------------------

The camera was difficult and time consuming to set up but once he had it done he felt very proud of himself.

"Hopefully this thing will be good enough to catch whatever ghostly figure has been leaving me these strange offerings" Ryan told Shane when he'd shown him his handy work.

Shane for a split second seemed to frown at the camera but it was quickly replaced by a snort of contempt. "You should upload the footage to YouTube. Title it 'Catching my ghost sugar daddy on camera! Open brackets, totally real! not fake! close brackets" He sarcastically commented, wheeling back to his own cubicle.

"I don't have a dead sugar daddy!" Ryan protested loudly, a little too loudly judging by the confused and almost pitying looks his other coworkers threw at him. The only one not looking at Ryan was Shane who was too busy rolling his eyes.

"Of course you don't Ryan. Why? Because ghosts aren't real" Shane said, voice terser than usual.

Ryan let out a deep sigh, the ghost argument, while usually his favourite one, could stretch on for hours and he really wasn't in the mood to whip out his evidence. Shane didn't seem to be much in mood for arguing either.

It was kind of weird for them. Maybe something was wrong. Maybe Ryan was talking too much about it. He'd been told before that he was an oversharer and had a tendency to persistently talk about the same thing again and again. He'd tried working on it but sometimes it was hard to turn preaching into practice.

"Even when I'm so clearly haunted you still remain the same old Shane - a skeptic at heart" Ryan joked, hoping to steer the conversation in a smoother path but feeling like he was failing already.

"I'm consistent baby" Shane thankfully teased back, flashing Ryan a quick playful smile from his cubicle. Its the kind of smile Ryan used to see all his friends get back in high school. The kind that would leave him feeling envious and wondering why no one ever smiled at him like that.

Shane does though. But it's probably just to be an asshole.

\----------------------------

Ryan feels okay leaving his desk to go bother the news department on old articles around his new unsolved case. Knowing the camera is at his desk, ready to capture the ghostly figure that had plagued him for two weeks now gave his anxiety a little holiday, in fact he feels almost excited instead.

He spends some time bothering Andrew and joke flirting with Keith in the news department a little longer than he usually would. Sure they both tease him about the ghost but they're unknowingly aiding in Ryan's clever trap. Once he's got the footage he needed they were gonna eat their words.

He eventually gets back to his desk, a little skip in his step as he goes.

Except when he gets back nothing has changed. There's no gifts or coffee or anything on his desk. He couldn't help his disappointment. Of course today of all days would be his ghost buddies day off.

He'd have to try again later.

\-------------------------------

Ryan had never been more social in his damn life. He went to the break room about forty times, finished every errand he'd been putting off for far too long and even takes up Shane's offer of lunch for once.

Everyday since getting better acquainted Shane had been inviting Ryan out to lunch, sometimes even offering to pay. At first Ryan said no because he was busy dammit, and then it was petty and now he always felt like it would be weird to spend time out of the office with Shane. What they had in the office Ryan could deal with, he knew where he stood. Outside was a whole other ballpark.

But now Ryan was getting desperate. And hey it was bound to happen at some point.

"Wow all it took to get you from your desk was a ghost, I may not believe in them but i certainly wont question their power" Shane sarcastically joked, wiggling his fingers and pretending to be mystified.

Ryan had rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coat, pushing Shane slightly as he passed him.

"Come on I want chipotle" He said, ignoring his coworkers large overjoyed grin, more specifically ignoring how his heart involuntarily jumped at the sight of it.

"Bergara that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me" Shane declared, dramatically grasping his heart.

"Shut up Shane"

\------------------------------------

Lunch was ..... less painful than he thought it would be.

Ryan was sure Shane and he would have a different vibe out of the office. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately they didn't. Shane was still the same annoying tall dick that teased Ryan mercilessly but at least had the decency to take some teasing in return.

It was almost pleasent eating his burrito bowl with Shane, sharing their chips and guac like it was something they did all the time. To be honest Ryan didn't realise how lonely his usual lunchtimes were, eating his home packed lunch in the vacated office.  
He might do this more often.

When he arrived back at his cubicle he didn't even feel too bummed out that it was still gift-free, instead a weird almost childlike giddiness takes over him as he catches Shane's eye through the hole in their adjoining cubicle.

\-----------------------

His camera plan proved to be a bust and a few minutes before he had to leave he shut off the camera, chucking it into it's case with a sigh. Well, that was a waste of time and money.

"No gifts from your ghost daddy today?" Shane asked, peering over the wall. Ryan didn't even correct him on the sugar daddy thing, opting instead to pout like a little kid.

"Every other day for the past two god damn weeks I've been tormented by mysteriously appearing gifts and the minute the camera turns on suddenly the ghost giving me them is camera shy. It fucking figures man" Ryan complained, slumping back in his chair.

"Oh well, maybe you'll just have to keep accepting the wonderful gifts that are so thoughtfully picked out for you. Live and let live and all that" Shane said nonchalantly, eyes piercing Ryan's as if he was hoping for something.

Ryan scowled at the words, rising to a stand.  
"How the hell would you feel if someone just started leaving gifts on your desk and you had no clue who was doing it? I feel like I'm going insane" Ryan told him, nearly eye level with Shane due to his position leaned over the cubicle wall.

Shane let's out an exasperated sigh but decides to play along. "I guess I'd try to figure out who was leaving them there too. Just what are you going to do when you find out though?" He asks, tone accusatory.

"Well rub the fact that ghosts are real in your face for one" Ryan deadpans back, more serious than he'd care to admit.

Shane frowns, and moves away from the wall, walking around into Ryan's cubicle until they're practically standing toe to toe.

Sometimes Ryan forgets how almost intimidating Shane's height is.

"Say its not a ghost, say its maybe.... I don't know, a secret admirer who's been trying really hard to get your attention for sometime now but just doesn't know how to tell you they like you" Shane threw his theory at him, voice cracking near the end. Gaze so intense it feels like hes pinning Ryan in place with just his eyes.

And Ryan.....

Ryan laughs

"A secret admirer? Dude have you met me? I doubt anyone is admiring crazy crime guy" He says, snorting at the mere thought. Ryan couldn't believe Shane would even suggest something like that.

Shane looks at him strangely, maybe even angrily. He storms out of Ryan's cubicle into his own and Ryan watches him go curiously. He hears Shane rooting around in his desk drawer before the rooting abruptly stops and Shane storms back.

His hands are fully with all sorts of office supplies and other weird assortment of things like knickknacks and even a small figurine of big foot that instantly catches Ryan's attention.

Shane pushes past Ryan and spills all the stuff in his arms onto Ryan's desk already very cluttered dealing, attracting the attention of some of his coworkers.

"There, they're all yours. Dumb useless colour coordinated paperclips a, yellow refill even though the paper quality is crap, the inky black pens you prefer because they make your writing look more vintage than any ball point can, even though ball point pens don't fucking ruin your paperwork if you leave them uncapped. A snowglobe from six flags because you're an adrenaline junkie, the bulky manila folders for your cases, a small plastic cactus because you always complain about your desk not being fun enough and a figurine of big foot because you call me sasquatch and I actually don't hate it" Shane said in one rushed breath, eyes boring into Ryan's.

Ryan can't decide if he should look at Shane or the shit cluttering up his desk. He's gobsmacked, unable to think, no, he doesn't want to think.

"Dude if this is some sort of prank-" Ryan started only to get cut off by Shane's frustrated growl.

"You asked who would admire the crazy crime guy Ryan - well you're looking at him. I just wanted to do something nice for you with the paperclips but then other things started reminding me of you and it started to get out of hand and god I know this is weird but-" Shane rambled but he was cut off by a chaste press of lips on his cheek.

Ryan coughed as rocked back down from being on his tippy toes, awkward but elated at the same time.

Shane opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again, a bright smile blooming across his face as realisation dawned on him.

Ryan smiled right back.

\--------------------------------------------

"You realise you called yourself my ghost sugar daddy" Ryan said to him a week later during their lunch date.

"Shut up Ryan".

**Author's Note:**

> A small fluff fic to celebrate the return of bfu supernatural. Also BTW Ryan bergara is looking v soft at the moment and it is killing me.
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @plupplemadej to scream about bfu 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated 
> 
> Luv u 
> 
> Also soz about handy man madej I'm trash


End file.
